


Insomnia

by chocolafied



Series: and so we can relax [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Revelations, F/M, chocolafied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio catches Sofia wandering the streets of Constantinople one night, sleep coming to neither of them, apparently. Especially to Ezio; he had been waiting to see her before he was too late. (Ezio/Sofia ONESHOT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much and there's not a lot of fanfiction for them, or fluff, so I tried ;-; -corner- (Inspired by "Counting Stars" by One Republic)

Ezio sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he laid on the rooftop of the old trading post in Constantinople, staring up at the sky. Yet another night that he would have trouble going to sleep, mind racing and worrying over the Masyaf keys, whether he would get them before the Templars, if he could keep Sofia safe…

And then there was the issue that she had been avoiding him all day now, excusing herself with errands to run or such. It was no secret that she was hiding something, and he figured it out with a little bit of weaseling around; her birthday.

Speaking of which…

Light footsteps echoed against the vacant streets below. The assassin hopped up with a low grunt, feeling his back crack in a few places, and briskly made his way to the edge of the rooftop, his tired eyes now awake when he saw Sofia.

"Well, well, speak of the Devil," Ezio uttered with himself as the only audience. The scarred side of his mouth turned into a crooked smirk as he watched for a moment, wary but intrigued at the same time. The older man chuckled lightly before bringing his foot over the edge of the roof and let gravity bring him down the short descent.

He landed without a problem and blended in with the shadows out of habit before stepping out into the street. "Sofia!"

The younger woman froze mid-step, apparently startled before she turned around, jade eyes wide and copper locks bouncing in her trail. Ezio saw her cheeks warm up slightly in the dim moonlight, along with her smile spreading across her face, eyes sparkling in the moonlight, or so they were to the older assassin. "Ezio! Buonasera!"

He opened his arms as he sped up to greet her out in the street, a small smirk at the corner of his mouth that his hood couldn't hide. "Buonasera! Bella note, no?"

"Yes! It is, isn't it?" she tucked a lose strand behind her ear, smiling down at the ground before looking back up at him.

"What are you doing up so late? It is almost ten o'clock." Sofia saw an eyebrow go up in question, in which she responded by raising both of hers. Tilting her head to the side, she put both of her hands on her hips.

"I could ask you the same thing, Messer Auditore. Enjoying the evening?" The woman raised her hand off of her side to gesture around her.

"Yes, quite." He replied, looking around briefly before back at the woman. Ezio's smile softened when he saw the wrinkles under her jade irises. "Trouble sleeping?"

Sofia sighed. "Yes, I suppose you could say that," she shrugged, hand running through her tied back hair. The assassin's smirk grew wider at hearing that, knowing that he wasn't alone suffering with insomnia. She pursed her lips and was about to walk past him. "I should be leave—"

He grabbed her hand softly, giving it a light squeeze. The younger woman looked up at him, shocked, but not pulling away. "Come," he spoke, taking a step in a far off direction while pulling her slightly.

"Where are we going?" Sofia breathed a nervous laugh as they began walking down the street with Ezio leading the way and almost making her feel like he refused to let go of her hand. She heard a low chuckle from him, almost felt the rumbling in his chest through his hand, his voice making the hairs on her body stand up and her lips purse together.

"What is the point of a sopresa if the person it is for knows?" he called over his shoulder, hood still covering his facial features from her investigating eyes. Sofia huffed with a frown, and then sighed in defeat, knowing he was right.

It went on for a while; Sofia blindly following while the blazing Auditore guided her along the streets of the quiet city. Her eyes were glued to the back of his hood, hoping to infiltrate his mind somehow so she might find out where he was bringing her and why. He then slowly came to a stop when they came across a fountain. His hand twisted as he turned around so he could still hold it while facing her.

Sofia cursed her heart for hammering away the way it was when he stared at her, like he was doing now with that calm and knowing smile on his face, the amusement on his face charming but frustrating at the same time for the Italian woman. "Close your eyes," he spoke softly.

"Bu—"

"Ah, ah ah!" he waved a finger at her. "Close them!"

She sighed but closed her eyes, rolling her eyes before they closed. A few seconds went by and she heard Ezio digging in his pockets to find something along with the calm movements of the rushing fountain beside them. "Well?" What is it?" she asked.

"Merda…" she heard him curse under his breath as he now felt his breast pockets.

"Hmm?"

"Ah! Here it is…" She felt something cold on her skin, oddly not as heavy as the necklace she usually wore, which she left home. Her breath hitched when she felt his hands come into contact with the back of her neck. A soft sigh escaped his lips as his hands moved away. "You can open your eyes now."

And Sofia did, looking down at the gold necklace with an emerald gem dangling off of the fine chain that she now wore around her neck. Her mouth let out a gasp, forgetting her tiredness for that moment. Her hand rose to touch the metal. "Ezio!"

"Happy Birthday, Sofia Sartor."

A small breeze blew by, and Ezio could have sworn that there was an angel standing before him for that moment with the way the moon shined down on her and the water refracted its light to dully illuminate the courtyard and the gold of the necklace.

"But…" she looked up from the necklace, hand dropping back to her side. "How did you find out?"

And once again, Ezio gave a low and rumbling chuckle as he took a step closer to her. "Assassin's know their way around things."

She raised a quizzical brow. "Is that so?" her hands grabbed his belt, pulling him closer.

"Yes," his voice rose as his hand rose to cup her face. His eyebrows rose as a smug grin broke out on his mouth. "Would you like me to show you?"

Sofia just laughed as she pulled him in, quickly flinging down his hood with a careless motion. He chuckled, shaking his head lightly before softly kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Bunosera - Good Evening
> 
> Bella note - Beautiful Night
> 
> sopresa - surprise
> 
> merda - shit


End file.
